1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof and, in particular, to a projection apparatus and an image adjustment method.
2. Description of Related Art
A kind of the projection apparatus with a single digital micro-mirror device (DMD) uses color sequential display technology. The color sequential display technology uses a color wheel with red, green, and blue filters so as to generate colourful image frames. When the pixel in the image frame is black, the micro-mirror of the DMD rotates to an angle such that the micro-mirror reflects the image beam to a direction along which the image beam does not travel to the projection lens. However, since the rotation angle of the micro-mirror is limited, a little part of the image beam still travel to the projection lens, and is projected on the screen. As a result, the contrast of the image frames is reduced.
Besides, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080192065 discloses a color wheel having red filter, green filter, blue filter, and an opaque sheet. Taiwan Patent No. I296483 discloses an apparatus and a method adjusting an input image. Taiwan Patent No. 200737948 discloses an image processing apparatus. In addition, Taiwan Patent No. I236656 discloses a brightness compensation apparatus and a method for a liquid crystal display.